1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunication line equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to fiber optic closures and methods for fabricating multiports.
2. Technical Background
At least one known optical closure configuration includes a housing top piece and a housing bottom piece, with a sealing gasket there between. The pieces are held against one another, i.e., both pieces are biased toward the gasket with a mechanical fastener such as a screw fastener to provide seal compression. Another known configuration includes a gasket and at least one clip fastener providing a compression force against the gasket. It is desirable to reduce the time and costs associated with the known configurations for sealing and fastening.